A flow meter using turbine is not as accurate to low velocity flow due to large inertia of the turbine and significant friction at the axle of the turbine. It is not as accurate to high velocity either because turbine adds too much resistance to flow.
A target flow meter and a differential pressure flow meter is not as accurate, especially flow is slow, because signal deviations either generated by the strain sensors or generated in the amplifiers are amplified.
The present invention measures force such as force generated by fluid flow on a force sensor. It can be used to measure breathing of patients. It can be used to measure velocity and rate of gas and liquid in industries. The present invention costs less to manufacture due to simplicity. It is very accurate. It adds less resistance to fluid flow.
The present invention can be bi-directional.